Toy track wheels are typically round or circular in shape and will provide the conventional driving mode for a toy car whether the toy car is power driven or is manually moved. Where in the case of the conventional toy vehicle the car will move in a straight line and generally can not overcome many obstacles that it may encounter. It can be appreciated that if the wheels had various configurations, such as, elliptic or oval, the vehicle could act very much like a Caterpillar.TM. track, where it could climb over the obstacle or in the event of running into an encumbrance, such as a wall, it would tend to move up the encumbrance and possibly fall over backwards. Having different wheel configurations, the movement of the vehicle will become erratic, thus in all likelihood will add pleasure to the vehicle when played with.